


Easy There [Podfic]

by RevolutionaryJo



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Community: podbang, Merlin Modern AU, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 4.5-5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-20
Updated: 2010-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-22 20:44:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolutionaryJo/pseuds/RevolutionaryJo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If it were simply a matter of choice, Merlin reasoned, he probably wouldn't be in a damp boathouse on an unseasonably cold day in early October, wearing lycra and being shouted at.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy There [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crinklysolution](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crinklysolution/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Easy There](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7197) by [syllic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syllic/pseuds/syllic). 



**Length:** 4:41:48  
**Format/Download:**  
Zipped mp3 file (242 MB) | Zipped m4b file (127 MB)  
Zipped mp3 file (242 MB) | Zipped m4b file (127 MB)  
Mediafire: [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/4qw61i43rmwp71j/easythere-mp3.zip) | [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/download/wz1h9o3oke8poqu/easythere-m4b.zip)  
Permanent Links: [mp3](http://www.jo.spacia.org/podfic/easythere-mp3.zip) | [m4b](http://www.jo.spacia.org/podfic/easythere-m4b.zip)  
Archive Links: [mp3](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/easy-there) | [m4b](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/easy-there-audiobook)

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE TO THANK SO MANY PEOPLE NOW. First of all, to syllic for being _incredibly_ encouraging and helpful throughout the recording process. Second, thank you, _thank you, THANK YOU_ to my amazing betas, blueyeti and blacksquirrel. To blueyeti for correcting my terrible American fumblings at pronouncing oddly spelled British words (and a few not-specifically-British ones as well) in a fandom she's not even in while tackling a podbang challenge herself. Also, of course, to blacksquirrel for betaing on short notice while traveling internationally. A million hearts to you all! I really could not have done it without you.
> 
> This fic was a real challenge to record, what with all the Oxford specific terminology and the coxing business on top of it. I may have underestimated the amount of effort it would take when I started, but I fell in love with it straightaway and _really_ wanted to do it. (I have this thing for modern day Merlin AUs where I love them beyond all reason and ability to budget my time, it seems.) I also think I've accidentally become invested in rowing as a sport in the process. Whoops?
> 
> I had a lot of fun with it and I really hope you enjoy it, crinklysolution! ♥
> 
>  
> 
> _Please do not upload or stream this podfic anywhere without my permission._


End file.
